Forever and Ever
by CompletelyInLove
Summary: McKenzie & Wesley get caught sneaking through their father's office, when they are discovered they demand to hear the story of how their parents wound up together once again causing husband and wife to relive the troubles they had getting their happily ever after. SS/HG HG/RW HP/GW JP/LE
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_McKenzie & Wesley- 2018_

"I really don't think this is the best idea, you know dad absolutely hates when we are in his office." Wesley worried in a low voice, his black hair falling into his eyes as he helped his younger sister try to break down the wards that were protecting the polished china cabinet in the circular office. The seventeen year old boy glanced over his shoulder before continuing his wand movements.

"Oh please you act like he will kill us if he catches us." McKenzie scoffed while flipping her brown curly hair over her shoulder, her eyes shimmering with excitement and humor.

"Oh no, no, no my dear twin; he will kill me- you are his blasted princess, you have him wrapped around your finger."

"Oh nonsense!" McKenzie waved her hand without looking at him but the smile on her lips confirmed his words. Ever since the day she had been born she had an amazing knack to get whatever she wanted from her father. She didn't know if it was because she was the only girl compared to his four boys or if she was just as Slytherin as he was- either way McKenzie rarely got in trouble.

"I don't get why you are trying to get that turner; you know it doesn't work anymore." Wesley whispered furiously as they managed to break the wards on the cabinet. Running his hand through his hair his twin grinned brightly.

"Because I just want to see it, always have but dad and mum have been intent on keeping it locked behind glass."

"It's special to them."

"You think I'm an idiot, I know that; why do you think I want to see it up close? I'm not Toby you know, I won't drop it."

"You are comparing yourself to an eight year old." Wesley shook his head, "I can see how you managed to justify your reasons to yourself."

McKenzie didn't answer but instead picking up the slightly smashed golden time turner and pulled it closer to her face. Just like the story her parents told her there was a few spots of blood, the sand had practically emptied years ago but a few grains held strong in their home. The chain was broke from when it had been ripped from her mother's throat. McKenzie was about to open her mouth when a throat cleared behind them and the brother and sister jumped; the female rushing to hide the turner behind her back.

"And just what is it that you have there?" Their father questioned his face stoic, his eye brow raised in interest and his hands clasped behind his back.

"She made me do it!" Wesley accused pointing his long finger, his father's fingers, towards his younger sibling. The dark eyes of the patriarch of the family looked between his two oldest children and silently took glee in their shocked faces at being caught, they obviously didn't expect back up wards to be on his cabinet.

"Oh Puh-lease it's not like I held a wand to your throat." McKenzie rolled her eyes before smiling sheepishly up at her father, "I just wanted to look daddy."

"That isn't going to work this time McKenzie Rose!" The stern female voice had them both groaning as their mother stepped into the room, "Your father and I have strictly told you not to touch not only his cabinet but specifically that time turner. You know time is not something to mess with."

"Come on mum, it's broken anyway!" McKenzie whined knowing that her mother couldn't stay mad at any of her children for long.

"Where in the world would you get that idea?" Her mother asked her brow furrowing in thought before rounding on her husband who was refusing to meet her eyes despite his face no showing his acknowledgement of being caught, "Why would you tell them it doesn't work?"

"Because it would only entice them more so than it has in the past and obvious present." He motioned to the older children with a simple wave of his hand causing his wife to scoff and put her hand on her hips.

"Oh so let's make it seem like nothing will go wrong if they touch it, the Ministry never said it was completely broken Severus." She reprimanded while reaching for the time turner her daughter reluctantly gave up.

"It does not turn any longer my love; I highly doubt we will have to worry about a mishap like you suffered through."

"I didn't suffer through anything _dearest_." His wife spat her anger increasing without his understanding, "I am so glad you think so highly of what brought us together!" Without another word she stormed off, her heels clicking down the hall as Severus Snape looked to his oldest children.

"What did I say?"

* * *

_Golden Trio- May 1998_

The three friends stumbled over the large rubble, their bodies slouched and aching. The smell of death blanketed the Hogwarts grounds, the grass slicked with blood, the trees burnt and knocked to the ground. The entrance hall to the castle had been shattered; stone piled in sizes of trolls. Moans of pain and tears of loss echoed on the grounds. The Great Hall which once used to be the home to magnificent feasts, endless chatter, boisterous laughter, and story swapping was now scattered with white sheets covering the deceased, bleeding fighters attempting to hang onto life, and the broken families of those lost.

As the three friends, fighters, and now hero's made their way to a clan of red heads they received various pats on their back, handshakes, thanks, praises, and nods of appreciation. They wanted to smile; they wanted to reassure them that it would all be okay and that it was over but instead they just pushed forward with the grim looks on their faces. Once they reached the Weasley family they stopped in their tracks. The red headed member of the group, Ron Weasley looked at his family's tear stained faces before collapsing to his knees next to the almost completely covered body. Fred Weasley was covered from shoulders down, his face the only visible part, his skin pale, his face dirty, and his body lifeless.

"Mrs. Weasley…" Harry, the boy-who-lived twice, the chosen one, the hero of the Wizarding world whispered to the matriarch of the family- his voice shaky, his eyes filled with tears for those who had fallen. The older women looked up and attempted to smile at him but failed causing him to break out into sobs, wrapping his arms around her, "I am so sorry!" He wailed, guilt suffocating him for the loss of their son, for the loss of his almost brother, for the loss of a good person.

"Shhh Harry Dear…" Mrs. Weasley cooed her own voice thick with the tears that were rushing down her cheeks.

The only female companion of the Golden Trio covered her mouth as a sob escaped her lips. They all knew no one blamed Harry for Fred's death. They all willingly fought, not to just help Harry but to put an end to a war that had started years before Harry's birth. Hermione knew though that each death was going to be personal for Harry, they would weigh him down, they would attempt to drag him under, and he will never forget each and every one. The curly haired brunette eighteen year old witch turned her head away from the scene and her eyes unwillingly fell on the two sheets covering a couple she knew all too well. Their clasped hands were the only thing visible and despite not wanting to see their vacant expressions again Hermione found herself kneeling at their side, the tears unable to stop as she moved their coverings to their shoulders.

Remus and Nymphadora Lupin looked as though they were sleeping; their body's covered in blankets to help a good night's rest. Hermione Granger lowered her body to her knees in between them and reached out to cover their conjoined hands, tears splashing on their cold skin. It wasn't fair. They had just had a baby, what would happen to Teddy, who would raise him? He never even had a chance to make some sort of memories with them. Her honey brown eyes roved over the face of the trained Auror, she could vividly remember all the times Tonks had used her morphing skills to entertain not only her but everyone at the table. She was always there to listen when she or Ginny needed a talk, Tonks had become like a big sister to them. Her eyes slowly moved to Remus and she felt a sob rip from her throat. Remus Lupin had been one of the few adults she was able to consider a friend. She found herself able to talk to him since they first met, she learned of his secret and kept it for him without him even asking and she would do it again. During those late nights she couldn't sleep during the summer, vacations, and training weekends she found herself in the Grimmuald library side by side with him reading. When he tried to push away Tonks advances Hermione gave him several stern talking to's.

"Hermione, come on…" She felt a tap on her shoulder but she couldn't tear her gaze away from the scarred man she had never imagined not having around. She felt Harry pull on her but she just shook her head.

"It's not fair Harry… Lavender, Fred, Tonks…Remus…Snape…" She shook her head before jerking it back up with a shocked gasp.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Harry asked at her surprised expression.

"Snape!" Hermione shouted causing people in the hall to turn and look at her suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah…? You were right, he wasn't the git-"

"That's not what I am talking about!" Hermione shouted jumping to her feet and rounding on him, "Snape! We just LEFT him there!"

Without a reply from the ashen faced teen she bolted out of what used to be the door to the Great Hall and ran full speed towards the Shrieking Shack. She stumbled several times, her feet slipping on the random pools of blood and the wetness from multiple wands putting out random fires. She tripped over the occasional rubble and to her horror bodies but she didn't stop until she made it to the dust covered room they had left their Potion's Masters body in. Hermione opened the door and felt her throat tighten at the sight of him still slumped against the wall, his chin resting on his chest as though he has fallen asleep sitting up the only thing that screamed his demise was the blood still flowing from his neck in a steady drip. Biting her lip she took several steps towards the man so many students feared, so many Order members didn't trust, so many people mocked; she stepped towards the man who had mocked her, hurt her feelings, never made her feel smart enough, and the man she had always respected the man who gave his life to serving not one but two manipulative master's. She dropped onto the grimy floorboards and reached out to grab his hand that lay limply in his lap.

Turning the calloused hand over she began to trace the lines on his palm. She had never touched the formidable man before or even been this close to him without being in trouble so she was now taking the time to study him. She had studied him several times before, his hands large, his fingers long and perfect for potions. She had watched how he chopped ingredients with ease, his tall frame thicker than she or anyone ever assumed, hidden behind the billowing robes that now lay heavy against his barely moving chest. Hermione froze…

"Professor?" Hermione questioned the tears blurring her vision as she reached out and placed her hand on his chest. Her mouth dropped as she saw her hand move upwards ever so slightly. Scrambling she moved closer and ignoring the starting to congeal blood she reached for his torn apart throat and found a very slow, barely there pulse. Without pause she pulled out her wand and conjured her patronus, sending it to Harry for immediate help. Her hands slipped and fumbled as she yanked open her beaded bag and summoned the needed potions; blood replenishing and anti-venom. Despite her body thrumming with disbelief she forced the man's mouth open and poured the potions in his mouth messaging his throat to forced him to swallow. Summoning bandages and cloths she soaked the fabric and attempted to clean away some of the blood before wrapping his neck tightly just as the door to the room burst open to show not only Harry but Ron, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, McGonagall, Kingsley, and Seamus.

"He is alive!" She shouted before everyone jumped into action.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! Okay so here is my first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't caught on this will be a Severus/Hermione fanfiction- one of my favorite pairings. I haven't written in a while but the urge to write became over whelming and I couldn't resist any longer. I actually wrote four chapter one's before I liked one and this one is the winner. **_

_**Just for a heads up. I am a stay at home mom to two boys, one is three years old and the other is almost two months; despite being home all day every day I don't often get the chance to get onto my computer. I have plans to post at least once a week but if I don't please don't kill me. Along with having my sons I am also moving in about 8 weeks and it's a big move; to a completely different state so I might be too tired to write sometimes so just be patient!**_

_**Please read and review! I love your feedback, it keeps me going!**_

_**Maria**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Hermione May 1998_

It was utter chaos inside the classroom that McGonagall and Kingsley brought Severus Snape into. The brunette witch who found the barely alive man was standing in the corner trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening, her hands were sticky with his drying blood, her face crumpled in worry, and her two best friends right beside her looking on at the scene unfolding before them as well. Madam Pomfrey along with two volunteer's rushed into room, various potion bottles trailing behind them and behind that was a whole team of pissed off looking Auror's. That was when the yelling started. McGonagall was trying to explain that despite his Death Eater status and role in the war he deserved treatment to be healed while the Auror's demanded instant custody of the barely breathing man.

"They don't know!" Hermione gasped out looking to her two friends. Harry's face was contorted in unease. Obviously the dark haired man who was looking more and more like a corpse each second had expected to die during the war or else his gift of his memories to Harry probably wouldn't have happened, however it had and it was the only proof that Severus Snape was an innocent man…well not completely innocent, he was still a murderer, torturer and god knows what but he had done it all on his two Master's orders. "You have to tell them Harry!"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea Hermione…" Harry trailed off as she rounded on him, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"What the hell do you mean? That man is a good man Harry and you know that!" She bit out heavily.

"Yeah but he thought he was going to die, that's why he gave me them, I don't really want to be on the receiving end of what happens when he finds out I let this room full of people view his memories; I can't filter them for him- I don't know how to so they will see everything, not just Dumbledore's Orders."

"If you don't do it the Auror's are going to take him and he will die without being treated in time." She snapped, hands on her hips before darting her eyes back to Severus Snape, "He was a right git all our years in school, he is snarky, slightly terrifying"

"Slightly." Ron snorted while interrupting her but she continued on as if she didn't hear him.

"But he doesn't deserve to die, another on Voldemort's victims." She softened her tone and cocked her head to the side, "You owe it to him to try and save his life Harry, and he did so much for us even when we talked bad about him."

The guilt flashed through his eyes before he squared his shoulders despite his tiredness and took a deep breath. With command in his voice, a way Hermione never heard Harry talk, he silenced the room, ordered Snape to be taken care of and demanded the group of Auror's to follow him along with McGonagall, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley, and Charlie. Hermione was glad that Harry had the sense to excluded Seamus; she knew he invited the others for witnesses who would side with Snape besides basing it off current emotions. With a sense of relief she watched them walk through the door and follow the savior of the Wizarding world.

"You should have let it be Mione." Ron muttered darkly causing Hermione to look at him confused.

"What are you talking about Ron? How can you assume he deserves to die, after all we now know he did?"

"Why should he live and not Fred? Huh? Didn't think about that when you convinced Harry to save the bloody bat of the dungeons! No one would have missed him, people will and already do miss Fred, look at George!" Ron screamed causing Hermione to flinch. Her heart tightened in pain at his words and she opened her mouth to try and think of what to say but he didn't let a peep out of her mouth escape, "What about Tonks and Remus? Never will they know their son! And what about Lavender? Why him and not them?"

Without waiting for an answer or caring about the tears in her eyes he stormed out of the classroom. It took her a moment of trying to control the tears she couldn't stop before realizing the room was silent. She turned to look at Pomfrey and her volunteers looking at her sadly and she sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "What?" She questioned weakly, her voice shaky before she cleared her throat, "What are you looking at, he needs your help!" She tried to keep her voice stern but it broke as she gestured to the man in black.

When they didn't move right away, their sympathy for what she just had to listen to showing in their eyes, Hermione pushed her way to the table with her jaw set and began to grab the things she needed to start healing him. Within seconds the miniscule group of workers joined to help her.

"He is just hurting dear." Pomfrey spoke softly as they magicked his shirt away. Hermione stared at the scars littering his body is shock but began to help clean the blood that had seemed underneath his clothes away. "He didn't mean that."

"He did, I know he did. And he has every right to…his thoughts…" She trailed off before shaking her head, "Doesn't mean another person deserves to die."

* * *

_McKenzie & Wesley- 2018_

"I don't get why she has been so emotional lately." Wesley thought out-loud as he laid on his back on his sister's queen sized bed, tossing a Quaffle in the air only to catch it as it came back down again. "Maybe it's that time of the month." He shuddered, "Weird to be talking about this."

"That's what is wrong with you men you think that because a woman is emotional she's bleeding out of her vagina." McKenzie scoffed as Wesley made a gagging noise causing her to laugh. "That's what you get for suggesting mom has her monthly."

"You're disgusting."

"You're an idiot."

"You're just mad dad caught us." He pointed out with a smirk causing her to flick him on the forehead. He growled and pushed her hard sending her on her butt to the floor. McKenzie jumped up and smacked the Quaffle out of his hands to his cry of annoyance. Before he could retaliate the door opened to the figure of their father.

"Stop fighting." Severus Snape spoke softly as he entered the room.

"He started it." McKenzie pouted.

"You had to get vulgar."

"You thought mom was on her monthly."

"Only cause she is moody."

"Enough!" Severus commanded with a smirk on his face. The twins glared at each other before giving in and smiling at their father who walked into the room, picked up the Quaffle, and tossed it to his eldest child. When Wesley caught the ball he tossed it to McKenzie; they threw the ball back and forth between the three of them as they talked. "You're mother in not on her monthly for your information Wes."

"It was a joke."

"A crude one at that." McKenzie pointed out as she threw the Quaffle to her father, "Dad can you tell us about the story of how you and mom got together again?"

"Mickey don't you ever get tired of hearing that?" The gentle voice of their mother came from the doorway. She quickly summoned the Quaffle to her hands, "No balls in the house." She gave all threw a knowing look and they all had the decency to look slightly ashamed including her husband who rarely got caught by his wife.

"I love the story, it's so romantic!" She sighed before pausing, "Minus dad being a jerk."

"I was not a jerk." Severus stated stiffly even though his eyes, which were locked with the woman he had been married to for fifteen years, conceded the fact that he knew he was. "I just almost very nearly let your mother slip through my fingers."

"I don't suppose I blame you." The still youthful looking, curvaceous Hermione Snape nee Granger replied with a soft smile as she slide up to her husband and kissed him soundly on the lips her fingers looping through his larger ones. "I am sorry for earlier, I am just a little hormonal today."

"I've seen worse." He chuckled running his finger down her cheek and cupped her chin, lifting her face to meet him for another kiss. "You think I will forget what you did to me seventh year when I stopped speaking to you?"

"That was nothing compared to when I graduated and you avoided me after I started at Hogwarts."

"Like I said…there is nothing to be sorry about."

"Come on, please tell us!" McKenzie whined, "It might not be the most romantically story true but it's so real…"

"It started the night of the war really…" Hermione started smiling at her daughter. Despite the amount of times they told their twins the story she still loved relieving just how she fell deeply, madly, hopelessly, and eternally in love with the man who had traumatized her child hood, complicated her late teen years, and haunted her as a young adult.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So I am surprised I got chapter two up the following day to be honest. I think the only reason it happened is because 1. My husband has the day off and 2. The youngest baby, Drew, is sleeping and my three year old is playing with his father. Of course I really should have been cleaning and doing laundry but I choose instead to write. Now my Author's Note yesterday wasn't very informing, I was rushing to post it though.**_

_**My name is Maria, I am 23 years old, and married, a mother to 2 boys and 1 male cat- I am extremely outnumbered in the gene pool. In 2 months I am moving to South Carolina from Jersey in the States and I thoroughly excited; my husband and I always talked about moving down South but we put it off when we learned I was pregnant with our first son, Landon. After that we just kept saying next year, next year…well this year it wasn't a next year it was a this year. I have personally never been to South Carolina but he has and he loved it there and I will love to just be leaving this state and starting new. **_

_**Now as I mentioned yesterday don't expect an update everyday despite sometimes it might seem like that and that this pairing, Severus and Hermione, are one of my favorite. If you haven't guessed this is going to be a slightly complicated story. If you aren't paying attention to the dates that are **__italicized __**and **_underlined _**you might get confused. McKenzie and Wesley are Severus's and Hermione's oldest children and you will meet the other's later in the story. I really hope you guys enjoy what I have planned!**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE pay attention to the dates, they are going to be important to not get lost!**_

_**Read, enjoy, and review!**_

_**Maria**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Hermione- July 1998_

The young woman dropped her head into her hands as she resisted the urge to reach out and pummel the man behind the desk. She knew that he was trying to follow his job rules but he obviously didn't know how to do said job. Taking a deep breath she ran her hands done her face before fixing her brown curls that were framing her face and back towards the bun that they had fallen free from. He gave her a fake smile before raising a finger to signal the moment he needed as he sent an office memo to his superior before looking back to Hermione Granger.

"I am sure she'll reply as soon as she can." He snipped, his nose slightly turned upwards at her attempt for an entrance.

"And as soon as you do get her reply you will see that I have access to Severus Snape's room." Hermione countered wanting to turn her nose upward as well but refusing to sink to his standard. It was a shame that even after the war most purebloods still felt the same way towards muggleborns and halfbloods; then again it had only been two months, you could only force so much change at a time.

"Hmm…" He drawled causing Hermione to take another calming breath.

Ever since the night of the war Hermione spent three evenings a week at Saint Mungo's for three hours each visit reading to the Professor whose life she saved. Honestly Hermione didn't understand why she felt obligated to do so but if she missed a night the guilt that would consume her was over-powering. She knew she didn't feel sorrow for his lack of visitors, that was no surprise and if he was conscious Severus Snape would probably send them away anyway, plus McGonagall visited the dark man several times a week and every Sunday Harry would come to just check in on him to see if there was some kind of change. No her guilt was due to that she couldn't resolve herself with the fact that they had left him for dead.

Had it been anyone else they would have felt for a pulse, they would have made sure there was nothing more for them to do before turning on their heels but it hadn't been anyone else; it had been Severus Snape, Potion's Master extraordinary, great bat of the dungeon, and a Death Eater. They accepted his closed eyes as his death. If only they had waited, checked his pulse, didn't just leave him there he would have woken up by now. For all the years she defended him, claimed he worked for the good side, admonished Harry and Ron for mocking him and degrading him behind his back when the time came to really show a way to stand up for him she turned her back.

"Mr. Gosling whatever is the matter? You stated in your memo it was rather important." A grey haired, slightly overweight healer came from around the corner, two doors opening as she approached. Her dark blue eyes looked up to the welcome desk and locked with Mr. Gosling's before sliding over to Hermione. A large smile expanded over her face as she nodded her welcome to the brunette, "Miss. Granger is it Wednesday already?"

"Hello Healer Walter, it is indeed, however I am finding I am behind schedule because young Mister Gosling is denying me access to Professor Snape." Hermione beamed at the woman thoroughly happy to see the older woman. Healer Mary Walter was the Healer assigned to Severus Snape's case when he arrived to Saint Mungo's the night of the war. After showing the private memories of Snape's life and true allegiance to the Auror's they agreed to transfer him to Saint Mungo's and Hermione, without an explanation, followed along with the unconscious form of her Potion's Professor.

When they arrived at Saint Mungo's Hermione introduced herself to Healer Walter, who at the time looked extremely frazzled with the ever increasing flow of patients from the war, as the person who found the injured. She explained what she did upon realizing he still had a pulse and what happened in the dusty classroom where he was stabilized. Surprisingly she was not only allowed to stay as they finished cleaning him and healing him but she was allowed to give a hand in the process as well.

"Whatever do you mean?" Healer Walter asked looking between Hermione and the newest receptionist. "Heath I hope you are not giving Miss. Granger difficulties she is a regular visitor of the Professor's; it should say so in his chart."

"I was unsure Healer Walter…I know that Professor Snape is under Auror guarded."

"That is only because they think he is going to run the moment he wakes, Professor Snape is an innocent man."

"More like a traitor…" Heath Gosling ground out with what she expected he thought was a low voice; she heard the mutterings though and narrowed her eyes before she could open her mouth though Healer Walter rounded on him.

"Mister Gosling my office…NOW please." With a blush rising on his cheeks he stood from his chair and stomped away from his desk. "Miss. Granger please head on in."

Hermione thanked the woman softly before walking through the double doors and down the hall to the lifts and entering them. She nodded to the occasional Healer and Nurses she knew from her time spent here; Severus Snape wasn't the only person she visited on a regular basis. Almost every day she stopped by to speak with George in the morning, he had been temporarily placed in the mental ward due to his depression of Fred's death, at the moment he was still refusing to eat, getting his nutrients from various potions. Oliver Wood sustained serious injuries during the Final Battle while leading the aerial attack with Charlie; he was close to recovering but still waiting for the paralysis on his legs to reverse before being released so Hermione enjoyed coming to speak with him two to three times a week. Every Saturday Hermione met with Neville in the lobby and joined him when he visited his parents. Never before had she envisioned herself going to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom but during a visit to Severus in late May she ran into him and found herself invited to play some Exploding Snap; despite their damaged mind Hermione found she enjoyed her time with the Longbottom Family and agreed to join Neville Weekly, afterwards the two friends would go out for a bite to eat then hit a bar for a few hours.

It may have been two months since the War came to an end but Hermione could still remember it like it was yesterday. She refused to sit and think about what happened and who was lost like the others; in reality Hermione found herself not wanting any down time which could be the reason behind her constant volunteering to help rebuild Hogwarts, visits so many sick and injured, as well as work part time at Olivander's while he rebuilt the shop and looked for someone to run the store for him. When she did rest it was only at night after avoiding the three people she considered her closest friends and even then she barely considered it rest because when she was able to finally fall asleep nightmare's had her waking in a cold sweat or even in tears. No, she was doing what she did best and that was keeping busy.

"Good evening Professor Snape, sorry I'm late." Hermione spoke absent-mindedly as she entered the designated room after getting off the lift. Her eyes were cast to the chair as she took off her cloak and searched her shoulder bag for the newest Potions' text she had chosen to read him the past two visits. "There is a pompous new attendant at the main entrance and he attempted to restrict my entrance, Healer Walter set him straight though. Pureblooded prat he was, arrogant, stuck up…" She shook her head as she pulled out the book, "Honestly, I understand it has only been two months since the war but you think those bigoted dunderheads would at least attempt civility… I was this close to cursing his bollocks off righ-"

"Why are you in my rooms Miss. Granger?" The lazy drawl of the man she had thought wouldn't make it shocked her to the core, her mouth dropped open despite his hardened gaze.

"Pro—" Hermione opened and closed her mouth several times before taking a deep breath "You're awake!"

"What an accurate observation, no wonder they call you the brightest witch of your age." His biting remark wasn't lost on her but she was too shocked to see him sitting up to realize what exactly he said.

"Does Healer Walter know you are awake?"

"Does she need to?"

"Does she need to?" Hermione reiterated completely lost, "Of course she does, you were nearly dead! We all thought you were dead…"

"Why am I not?"

"Ex-x-x-cuse me?" She stuttered caught off guard. The older man sighed heavily.

"Leave Granger."

"What?"

"Leave." His tone which had started as exasperated was turning to annoyance and anger.

Hermione once again realized she must resemble a fish out of water as she attempted to let his words sink in and once they did she felt her own anger rise. "You bastard."

"Excuse me Miss. Granger?"

"You heard me! You are a bastard!" She half yelled, her irritation growing, "I have been visiting you for two months now! Two months! Three nights a week for three hours a night; I would sit and read you a new Potion texts or magazine. That's one-hundred eighty minutes a night, five hundred and forty minutes a week, two-thousand and sixty minutes a month…in two months I have spent four thousand, three hundred, and twenty minutes by your side- worrying, caring, and you have the balls to tell me to get out?"

"Miss. Granger…did I ever ask any of this from you?" He raised his brow slightly.

"No, no you didn't but-"

"But nothing Granger." He snapped, "It is not my fault you decided to waste your time now be gone!"

"No wonder no one else came to visit you." Hermione snapped feeling like she had been punched in the stomach repeatedly. Grabbing her belongings she pulled on her jacket and headed towards the door pausing as she reached the threshold she turned around and looked at the book in her hand before tossing it onto his bed, "If you get bored."

* * *

_McKenzie & Wesley 2018_

"So you have always been a peach, huh dad?" Wesley chuckled only to have his father smack him on the back of the head. The four family members had made their way into the family room and were sitting comfortably as Severus and Hermione told their tale.

"You are so lucky you two are his children at school." Hermione admonished with a smile.

"They get no special treatment." Severus declared as though she offended him.

"Oh please we both know that is rubbish dear…plus any student of yours after the war is lucky, you were horrendous during the war."

"It wasn't the war that changed me love." Severus replied reaching over to hold her hand in his. Her eyes brightened as he moved her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it tenderly.

"You two make me gag." Wesley gagged out to only get hit by McKenzie next.

"Shove it Wes, I think you guys are the perfect couple and I am not being biased because I am your daughter!" She chuckled.

"No one is making you stay for the story Wes."

Wesley grumbled but waved for his parents to continue with their story.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello, chapter three on day three…I am really surprised once again to have a Chapter up. Yesterday when I was re-reading through my chapters I noticed some really annoying yet small grammar, spelling, and word mistakes. I am truly sorry for that and will repost the edited chapters today or with the next chapter I write. I was in such a rush to post them because I was and still am so excited to be back to writing. I know that I should go through them when I am done, it was a mistake on my end and I will attempt to remedy that with this chapter and every subsequent chapter. **_

_Playwright82: __Thank you! Not just for the review but about the South as well. I am so excited to go and really look forward to meeting some new people. Our best friends moved down South about 2 years ago now so we will be reunited with them and they only have good things to say about S. Carolina._

_LoveInTheBattleField; __Happy New Year to you as well, I hope 2014 will be kind to you! Thanks for the review!_

_Sandlapper (Guest); __Thank you so much I have a feeling I will fall in love with SC! I am hoping to start getting to the fun parts and really getting this story into gear during the next or fifth chapter! I have to see how my writing plays out. _

_**You know the deal-o, read, enjoy, and review! Thank you for all the support!**_

_**Maria**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Snape Residence 2018_

"Your mother makes herself out to be some kind of Saint." Severus started facing his kids only to be interrupted by his wife's shocked cry.

"I do not!" Hermione said smacking him playfully on the shoulder.

"Do not let her fool you." Severus continued with a smile, "She was far from the easiest student when at Hogwarts."

* * *

_Hermione Granger- September 1998_

Hermione quickly side stepped the red headed family after giving one last hug to Molly so they could have some time to say good-bye to their daughter. It was September 1st and the brunette Muggleborn witch was on Platform 9 ¾ in front of the scarlet engine. The rebuild of Hogwarts went rather quickly for the amount of destruction it had sustained. The magical reconstruction was concluded in the middle of August much to the relief and excitement of the students, teachers, and community. Professor McGonagall, who was now their Headmistress, was the most pleased since it meant the school could open like every other year. The stern woman had brought Hermione into her office after the last day of work and confided in her the plans for the upcoming school year. All the students who last year were on the run or in hiding were being offered another chance to return after taking a placement test that would state whether they needed to repeat a year or could move onto the next year; the students who were supposed to graduate in June were going to be given the option to either return as eighth year students who would take some classes with the seventh years, some new classes that would prepare them for adulthood in the world and have much less restrictions or they could take their NEWT's, accept their scores and go out into the world.

During their talk Hermione confirmed she would return despite not being able to become Head Girl, which she was more than fine with. Perhaps before the war she would have had a small break down about not getting the prestigious position but all she cared about was having something to keep her occupied. After her run in with the suddenly awake double agent in July Hermione was still the same as before if not slightly worse; she refused to take a breath in fear of having to think or relive anything she had suffered through the previous year. She knew that her friends worried about her but no one pushed her to talk because they were all suffering with their own demons.

Harry was practically drowning in the guilt he felt and despite moving forward and accepting a position in Auror Training he was a shadow of what he once was. The only thing that kept him grounded and pushing through each day was Ginny Weasley who despite her grief due to her brother's death was caring for the ebony haired boy with such tenderness and love that Hermione was genuinely happy for them. Ron rarely talked to her even though they were all living in the Burrow; he couldn't seem to forgive her for pushing to save Snape's life regardless of how much of a backwards hero he was. Hermione figured this was due to his harsh treatment of the three students during their school years. It irked the intelligent witch that one of her best friends was acting as immature on a matter as important as one's life as he was.

Hermione never got the chance to explain to Ron that she didn't think his life was more important than those who were lost but that she didn't think another life lost was needed because whenever she tried to bring up the subject he would huff and puff before storming to Weasley Wizards Wheeze's. He had taken over running the business while George fought to get better at Saint Mungo's. Another subject that had been left untouched between the two friends was their kiss in the midst of the war. At the time it had made Hermione's heart swell and sore but now, afterwards, she looked back on the kiss as though it had ruined her friendship. The young woman had always harbored a crush on her friend and thought it was what she wanted but when the time came for it to grow into something more she found she had trouble pursuing that direction. Ron wasn't much help on figuring it out as well and it made Hermione wonder whether their attraction to each other had just been because of their close friendship.

"Hey Hermione…" A deep voice pulled her from her thoughts and she turned her head to look at Neville who was now standing beside her at the train. Neville was one of the few students who had agreed to return and Hermione only knew this because he had told her during their weekly hangout. She was surprised when she realized she felt more at ease with Neville than she did with the friends she had grown up with, been on the run with, and defeated a Dark Lord with. "You ready for another year?"

"I'm ready for some kind of normalcy."

"Well then I think you will be disappointed…no Voldemort around to send you on some life risking adventure." He joked easily and despite herself Hermione found a genuine smile on her face and some soft chuckles escaping.

"You are right Nev…" She shook her head before laughing louder, "What am I going to do this year?"

The two friends laughed at the truth of Neville's statement before calming down. Ginny and Harry were looking at her from the group of Weasley's with curious expressions but she didn't bother to explain and knew she wouldn't either. Hermione pushed her hair out of her face and gestured to the train, "Would you like to sit with me? I'm sorry I missed Alice and Frank last weekend, I was busy with last minute packing."

"Thanks Mi." Neville accepted her offer and lead the way onto the train. Once they were both on it he looped his arm over her shoulder and they set off to find the furthest compartment, "Don't apologize Mi I understand."

"How are they doing?" Hermione asked as she helped look into compartment windows as they passed ignoring the stares they both received for their help in defeating the darkest wizard of their time.

"The same…it's a shame to say they didn't realize your absence but they realized something was off…mother was extremely confused and disappointed when there was no lemon drops that night…"

"That's good though!" Hermione paused, "Well not good because now I feel even more awful about not going but it means they can remember certain things."

"Don't feel guilty, I learned a long time ago not to. Sure they remember repetitive things but it's not like they will go into an episode over it…" Neville sighed as they reached the last compartment. Unhooking his arm he opened the door for her and allowed her to walk past him before following. Closing the door he pulled the curtains and sat across from her. "Do you think Snape will still be biased towards the Slytherin house after everything?"

"What?" Hermione gaped.

"Snape…you know…double agent? Potions Professor? Greasy bat of the dungeon?"

"I know who he is Neville but what do you mean?"

"He is returning, didn't you know?"

"No!" She huffed annoyed with the fact that she wasn't informed of this decision. Since her unfriendly run in with him in his room she had fought to forget the man believing that he would leave Hogwarts and go into some hole and disappear; after all his distaste for the job was obvious. And obviously she had been wrong. Hermione had felt like a right fool for wasting all that time she had on him, what had she been thinking? Of course he was going to wake up one day but who said he would have appreciated her company, which he most certainly didn't. "How did you hear about it?"

"I was visiting mum and dad one night last week and leaving I stopped in to say hello to Oliver Wood, he is going to start walking next week, did you know that?" Neville asked off handedly and Hermione smiled and nodded, glad for the Quidditch Player who she actually enjoyed spending time with. "Anyway he is right down the hall from Snape so I overheard him and McGonagall arguing, over what I couldn't hear but when I was leaving McGonagall was leaving too and she told him she would see him for the teachers meeting before school started."

"Why in the world would he return?" Hermione mused more to herself and she was glad Neville didn't respond. All his did was shrug before crossing his arms and looking out the window.

* * *

_Severus Snape- September 1998_

The tall man stood in front of his full length mirror that hung a few inches above the floor in his bedroom. His dark hair was longer than his typically kept it but then again he had done nothing to it since waking in Saint Mungo's almost two months prior. His almost black eyes flickered to the scar on the right side of his neck; despite all their attempts the Healers at the hospital were unable to remove the scar, not that the man cared, it was just another to add to the numerous ones he already held. With a wave of his wrist the scar shimmered before disappearing under a glamour charm. Even though he didn't care about it he wasn't about to show case it for the whole world to see, or his students.

He sighed tiredly at the thought of students. The last thing Severus Snape thought he would be doing after the war was returning to Hogwarts to teach, in fact he didn't expect to do anything, he had expected to be dead. Not once since the war began decades ago did he think he would live to see the end of it but he had been proven wrong- much to his distaste. The six foot four Potions Professor was far from suicidal but a part of him had yearned for the freedom that his death would have given him. No more master's, no more orders, no more living in the destructive memories of the life he had chosen.

He heard his private rooms' door open and close from behind his bedroom walls and knew that it would be Minerva. The older woman had become absolutely infuriating since he awoke, constantly coming to visit him even though he didn't want her to and fussing over him. It was of course the new Headmistress that had pushed Severus into accepting the Potions job once again even though she really didn't give him much of a choice. It seemed his old childhood home on Spinner's end had been ransacked and burned to the ground right after the war, the signature marks left on the furniture rubble and walls indicated it was a rogue group of deatheaters that had escaped from the battlefield and were currently being hunted. Without a home to return to after being released from Saint Mungo's three days prior to the release of school the old witch had managed to trap him into at least one more year in the castle walls, the very last place he wanted to be.

"Severus?" Her familiar voice drifted through his closed wooden door and even though he wished to remain quiet and hidden deep in the dungeons where he felt the most comfortable he unlocked the door with wandless magic and watched as the knob turned and Minerva McGonagall entered. "There you are, the students should be arriving soon."

"I'm over joyed, really." He drawled out turning away from the mirror and stalking over to his desk chair where his robes hung over the back of the seat. With ease he slipped his arms into the sleeve and did up the buttons with ease ignoring the slightly twinge in his neck where Nagini had attacked. He didn't need to look at Minerva to know she was frowning at him.

"Come Severus, it is a new year, a better year."

"For who exactly?" He demanded trying not to sound bitter but unable to control himself. He heard her sigh but held up his hand to stop whatever speech she was thinking about giving. Severus knew the woman felt guilty for believing him to be a traitor but he didn't want her guilt or her motherly instincts, "Leave it alone Minerva, we both know exactly how I feel about this situation."

"You cannot seriously believe you would have been better off dead Severus Snape."

"Yes I do, and do not go on a tangent about how my life will magically turn around…in the end people will see me as what I am and what I am is a murderer, a torturer, and a death eater."

"Severus the good you did" She began but he cut her off finally turning to face her.

"Does not outweigh the evil I did. I stand by my statement, I wish I had died and I loathe the fact that it was my life that was saved."

"You listen here Severus Snape." Minerva started, her tone changing to her teaching voice, "You may believe that and you may hate what happened when you were found but you do not, I repeat do NOT take this out on her when she returns."

"It wasn't her right!" He ground out with immense anger, his hands balled to control their shaking, "She had no right to choose something that was my choice!"

"Well you weren't exactly coherent when that choice was made!" She snapped back before taking a deep breath, "Think what you will Severus but I will be keeping an eye on you."

"I will behave master." He spat before storming past her and heading for the docks where he, unwillingly, was going to meet the new students.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello again! Sorry it has been a few days…but life, ya know? I am loving writing this story and it drives me absolutely bonkers when I can't get on to write it and post but what can you do there is a lot going on. I am really happy to announce my sister in law is going to get engaged! Hehe she doesn't know yet though. Her boyfriend was texting me last night and told me that he was planning on proposing! He wanted to ask my opinion on some things and I can't be more excited. It's kind of funny because in 2010 my other sister in laws boyfriend messaged me and told me he was going to propose to her (he did, she said yes, they are still engaged though, haven't planned a wedding yet)! I love knowing these things before other people even though it absolutely KILLS me not to tell my husband, it's not my place to plus her boyfriend wants to ask my husband's permission since he is the only male in her life (their father isn't around).**_

_**Sorry, I wanted to share that wee bit of excitement with someone! He said probably at the end of this month he is going to do it…gah! Okay, again…sorry! Lol **_

_Onyx Obsidian: Thank you!_

_CameronSister: Thank you so much. I like taking time with the love because while it's not true that people don't just fall straight in love there is a fight against it especially when it comes to certain pairings. I hope it won't be too much drama for you though but of course there has to be some to keep it interesting :-)_

_Playwright82: I'm glad you like it so much! I am with you though, when I find stories that are work in progresses I get so upset because I just want to know what happens! I will try to keep the updates as close to each other as possible!_

_LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you!_

_Lunarose87: I hope you enjoy the continuation!_

_LilyEvansLily: :-) thank you!_

_**Now I know you guys are dying for this story to really get started and it will very soon; probably another chapter or two before it does! Remember to keep an eye on the dates! **_

_**Read, enjoy, review, and have a GREAT day! Hopefully I will have another chapter up within the next few days, if not definitely by Wednesday EST. **_

_**Maria**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Hermione Granger- October 3__rd__ 1998_

**He is insufferable, utterly insufferable!** Hermione silently fumed as she stormed down the deserted hallway, her hands clenched in fists and her feet stomping. She was ready to hex something. No… not something, someone. Potions Master Extraordinaire Severus Snape was an insufferable git and there was no if's, and's, or but's about it. She knew she shouldn't let him get to her, she has known that since her very first potions lesson in her first year but it seemed her patience pertaining to him had grown thin, so thin that it was barely existent. She was in such a foul mode that she didn't even realize there was someone else in the hallway until she ran straight into said person. Although she knew she was guilty with her lack of attention she found her irritation rising.

"Don't you watch where you are going?" Hermione snapped as she caught herself on the wall before falling flat on her butt.

"The same could be said to you ya know." Even though there was no condescending tone and he sounded more tired than annoyed Hermione knew who the voice belonged to. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Hermione blurted out caught off guard by being alone with the blonde.

At the welcome feast Hermione was shocked not only when she saw Snape stride through the doors with the new first years but when she scanned the hall and saw the boy in front of her sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Hermione had grabbed Neville's arm so tightly she had drawn blood from her nails and in his comforting manner Neville only patted her hand comfortingly without saying a word. The last time she had seen the only Malfoy heir it had been during the final battle and before that she had been tortured on his drawing room floor. During the battle she was so focused on the task at hand that she barely paid attention to him after saving him. Seeing him sitting so calmly in the Great Hall though had knocked her breath away as she was taken back to his drawing room. Even though all eyes had turned to her she stood up and scurried from the Great Hall missing the feast in order to melt down in private.

To her horror, even though she knew it was going to happen, Hermione had nearly every class with the blonde and if it wasn't for Neville by her side during these classes she wasn't sure she would make it through. Her plan to come to Hogwarts to keep busy so she wouldn't be forced to remember had been the worst idea yet. Her work load was far from enough to keep her mind away from thoughts of what happened in the halls and the months leading up to the battle; if anything being back in the castle made it worse. Though the castle was large it wasn't uncommon to find ones self alone with someone they disliked; Hermione had been lucky up until now. Now she was alone with the one person who was able to send her into a panic attack without saying a word. Her heart was already racing and she was keen to run away, her feet moving on their own accord but she didn't get far before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry…" Malfoy had spoken so softly she wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Not your fault…I wasn't paying attention…" She muttered her voice faltering causing her to curse at her weakness. Again she was moving when he broke the silence.

"I'm not talking about just now…I'm talking about everything…" Hermione turned to look at him over her shoulder, he was facing her but looking at the floor. "Being a bully, calling you mudblood…not helping you when Aunt Bell"

"No!" Hermione shouted causing him to jump, tears forming in her eyes, "Don't…say…that…name…" she gritted out through her trembling. She tried to take a calming breath to no avail as tears started to escape. She wiped angrily at them. "You….you don't…" She shook her head, "No."

"Granger."

"NO!" She screamed loudly, her voice bouncing off the foundation. A huge sob escaped her lips and she covered her mouth, "Please…" She begged him unable to stop her shaking or tears. The boy in front of her look absolutely terrified but just nodded his head. Without another word Hermione turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

_Hermione Granger- October 11__th__ 1998_

She couldn't stand the staring. That's all they ever did was stare…everyone! She thought it was letting up a bit but of course she wasn't lucky enough for it to stay that way. She struggled to not scream at them all to find something better to do, not only because she would draw more attention to herself but because she didn't want to be kicked out of the library. Her eyes stayed steadily on the page of her book but she knew _he_ was looking at her. She didn't want to look up but knew he wouldn't stop until she did. Sighing heavily she finally broke her gaze from the words before her.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?"

"You haven't told me to leave yet." He murmured softly.

"Why don't you talk to anyone anymore?"

"The same can be said for you."

"I talk to Neville."

He snorted dryly, "Longbottom is the only person…that's not like you."

"You don't know me, people change."

"Exactly, people change Granger."

Hermione scowled at the Slytherin before glancing down, her hands shaking slightly. Draco Malfoy had, for some unknown reason, taken upon himself to grace her with his presence several times a day after their incident a week ago. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't make heads of it and although her curiosity screamed at her to ask him she never did. In fact she fought the urge to talk to him at all when he did hang around her, staring at him was hard enough but she was slowly getting used to it since she had no choice (for some reason she couldn't tell him to leave), but talking wasn't something she was sure she could handle. She didn't want another break down in front of him.

"Why don't you talk to Weaslette anymore?"

"Her name is Ginny…and I do."

"I haven't seen it."

"Not everything happens in front of you."

"I hear you don't sleep in the Gryffindor common room."

"People need to stop spreading rumors."

"Where do you sleep?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm curious."

"I would like you to stop talking now."

* * *

_Hermione Granger- October 28__th__ 1998 12pm_

"You are like a bad itch, no matter how many times I scratch you won't go away." She growled as a shadow fell over her text book.

"You enjoy my company."

"You are becoming your snarky self once again, glad to see you are on the road to recovery."

"How's it going Longbottom?" He asked completely ignoring her.

"It's going Malfoy…" Neville said cautiously, "Are you joining us again today?"

"Nah, I have to go write my mother…" he trailed off noticing Hermione tense. "Three broomsticks later?"

"Fine…but you are buying this time Malfoy." Hermione gave in with a half assed smile causing him to grin and Neville to chuckle.

"I'm going to milk tonight Malfoy." He grinned causing Hermione to chuckle softly before getting lost in her thoughts.

There was no denying that this year had been undoubtedly strange especially when it came to the blonde who was currently discussing one drink or another with Neville. Hermione dare not call them friends but for some reason she had grown accustom to his presence, as did Neville. They rarely bickered but when they did it wasn't a blowout scene, he never used the word mudblood, she found that he, shockingly, could bring her smile to her face like Neville, and that she enjoyed conversations they had together. Peeking up without his knowledge she studied Malfoy.

Neither of them spoke of what happened to cause their change, neither questioned what the other did during the war or why they made the choice they did. Hermione never brought up Death Eaters or Dumbledore around him and he never dared bring up the Manor or Lestrange around her. Over the course of the past month the two once enemies figured out that they were quite content in each other's company to not only their shock but the school's as well.

"Eight O'clock, okay Granger?" Malfoy's voice broke her out of her revere and she nodded quickly before the pureblood turned and left.

* * *

_Hermione Granger- October 28th 1998 6pm_

"You called for me Professor?" Hermione asked as she walked into the Potions Classroom. She had been just reaching the Great Hall to get an early start on dinner so her stomach was full for tonight's night out with Neville and Malfoy when a first year called out for her. Taking a deep breath hoping it wasn't another 'fan' looking for her signature she answered him and attempted to keep cool as he stuttered out that Snape required her in his classrooms.

Not thoroughly happy about having to go down to the dungeons to deal with the gloomy man she nodded her thanks and turned on her heel. As she walked calmly through the corridors she gnawed on her bottom lip worriedly. She had yet to be alone in the same room as the man since he awoke in July and it had seemed that they were purposefully avoiding being in each other's presence by themselves at least until now.

"Granger." He drawled in annoyance and Hermione felt her heart beat speed up. She hated how he could always garner some sort of reaction out of her. Rolling her shoulders back she crossed her arms at his less than cordial greeting. "Come here."

"Hmmm…I didn't know a near death experience warranted for lack of manners." She grumbled not caring if he heard, which his eyes screamed that he did. His lips were thin and his eyes narrowed but she refused to falter in her steps and instead came to a stop inches before his desk. Her eyes dropped to the wooden table and she felt her anger rise as she saw the paper she had just handed in that morning looking as though it had been through a war. Red slash marks covered the whole parchment, side notes, corrections and suggestions littered literally every available space. "What…is…that?"

"Your rather poor paper." She could tell he gained satisfaction from her anger.

"Poor?"

"First, you went well over the required length, I do not have the time for your bookworm tendencies as you try to weasel your way through Potions by brown nosing. Secondly, I specifically stated that I wanted to know the properties and the uses of the elixir of Glory not how to brew the blasted potion; if I didn't know how to do so I think my title of Potions Master would be undeserved."

"Poor?" Hermione asked again before pinching the bridge of her nose trying to calm her anger, "This is utterly ridiculous! This is far from the first time I have written past the required length I would have assumed you would expect it by no-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before he interrupt, "That is your problem Granger. You always assume!" He snapped standing from his seat, "You assumed I would want to read you blabber on about Elixir of Glory, you assumed you could borrow my ingredients back in your second year," He didn't even falter at her look of surprise of him knowing this, "You assumed I was the traitor,"

"I neve-" Again he didn't let her finish.

"You assumed I wanted to live!" He barked and Hermione felt her mouth drop open. Severus Snape had pushed away from the desk and was now in front of it, towering over her as he looked down into her eyes, "Who gave you the right? Who gave you the right to meddle in something that wasn't yours to meddle in? It was YOU who pressured Potter into giving my memories, those were _MINE_!" He barked causing her to jump in surprise. "You who pushed to have me healed, who said I wanted that?"

"Well I am sorry that I couldn't just sit back and let you die!" Hermione retaliated despite how thrown for a loop she was.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE!" He bellowed once again causing a physical reaction in the brunette. He stepped closer causing her to step backwards. He glared down at her, his hands clenched around is wand, "Get out." He growled.

Hermione noticed the coldness in his tone and wasn't about to think twice. She turned on her toes and ran full speed from the dungeons leaving her paper behind without even thinking about it. There was a reason the man was feared, he gave Hermione the chills and if she wasn't sure he was in control of himself after all these years doing what he did Hermione would have feared he would have hexed her. As she rounded the corner and into arms that carried a familiar scent she couldn't help but wonder if he would have if she stayed much longer, after all he most definitely hated her for saving his life.

* * *

_Severus Snape- October 28__th__ 1998 615pm_

He didn't know why he snapped, he had just called her down to discuss her ridiculous paper and before he knew it he was yelling, frightening her. Did he regret it? Absolutely not. Every day he was forced to look upon to nosy bookworm and not say a word because whenever his eyes landed on her he could feel the Headmistress's eyes on him, silently warning him. It was just like when Dumbledore and the Dark Lord was alive. He was once again being pushed to follow someone's orders. If Severus could have his way he would have ripped the young woman a new one but seeing as it obviously wasn't his choice he couldn't.

Severus had been absolutely furious when he found out who and how he was found and 'rescued' as Minerva called it. During one of her visits while he had been in the hospital she questioned him about Granger. Despite her offhanded manner in which she approached the topic Severus knew there was a reasoning behind in. He promptly told her what happened the day he had awoken and his suspicion was confirmed with the grey haired woman went off on him. He let her have her bit before demanding for her to explain exactly _why_ he owed Hermione Granger anything.

_***Flashback***_

"_**I'm not playing your ridiculous game Minerva, tell me exactly why I should be grateful to that walking encyclopedia!" He snarled, his arms crossed as he glared dangerously across the bed at her. **_

"_**Severus Tobias Snape how dare you belittle a student's intellect as such!" She admonished to which he literally growled.**_

"_**Stop the running in circles; what are you keeping from me?"**_

"_**I remember a boy who once told answers word for word from a book." She shot him a knowing look before unlocking her eyes from his. He knew she did so in order to stop him from using leglimency on her as she continued to try to avoid the subject.**_

"_**Until my second year Minerva and I have had enough." He gritted, "Do not make me force the truth from you."**_

"_**You wouldn't dare Severus, not without my permission."**_

"_**I am not a nice man Minerva despite what the papers write and you are trying my patience."**_

"_**I may have made the mistake once in believing you to be the criminal Severus but not anymore, you would not violate my privacy." She sighed and sat on the chair she had been standing in front of since her arrival, "Miss. Granger was the one who found you Severus. I'm a little shaky on what caused her to look for you but Mr. Potter told me that she had been crying when she began to worry over you before taking off. Upon her arrival she learned that you still had a heartbeat…barely but yet it was there. It was she who fought the Auror's from taking you and she who convinced Potter to reveal what you had given them."**_

"_**So she is the one to blame." He stated harshly causing the older woman to raise her brows.**_

_***End Flashback***_

Severus growled at the memory before aiming his wand at one of various student's desk and causing it to explode. He hated that he held such anger for a mere student but he couldn't let it go, he couldn't forgive her for making a choice that should have been his, a choice he had made years ago. Taking several deep breaths he fixed the table and went back to his seat. If McGonagall knew how he frightened her precious Lioness she would have a conniption and demand him to apologize. That was something he would not do.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay so here is Chapter Five! I hope you guys are paying attention to the dates because next chapter is going to be where they really come into play; you don't want to get confused. Of course if you have any questions what-so-ever I will gladly answer them! I am super excited that this story is really going to get going in the next chapter which will probably be longer than this one…I'm not sure but we shall see.**_

_Blenda73: Thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy it _

_Playwright82: I love JK's characters and don't want to stray too far away from them but sometimes it is needed, especially for fan fics lol I hope I don't disappoint with them!_

_**You all know the lovely drill; read, enjoy, and review! Have a lovely evening everyone!**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Hermione Granger- October 28__th__ 1998 10:00pm_

"No." He shook his head quickly, his blonde hair falling in his eyes that were glossy from the amount of Alcohol he had already consumed. Draco squinted his eyes before shaking his head again, "Impossible."

"No, not impossibly…" Hermione giggled, "Impossibully…Imposs…No!" She laughed as she stumbled over the word, "See, I gots one!"

Reaching into her sweater she grabbed the golden chain and pulled out the time turner. She unlooped it from around her neck and held it in the middle of the three of them above the center of the table. They had been at the Three Broomsticks for two hours now and were well on their way to being obliviated by drinking. When Hermione had agreed to come back to Hogwarts McGonagall had informed her that unlike the other students, those classified as eighth years were allowed out until two in the morning and could leave the grounds as long as they signed in and out at the gates with their magical signature which would alert the Headmistress. Even though Hermione nodded her understanding she had highly doubted she would leave the grounds, then again in the summer she highly doubted that drinking with Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom would become a regular occurrence.

"But…" Draco took a sip of his drink, "Lucas…ha!" He paused, "Lukius…my FATHER told me you lot destroyed them."

"I thought so too…supposedly they had spears..spares!" She corrected herself as the three friends stared at the shining gold.

As on cue Madam Rosmerta arrived with another round of drinks for the trio, giving Hermione and Neville a warm smile and a look to Draco she couldn't decipher. It was well known that it was the young Slytherin that had Imperioused the bartender back in their sixth year what no one knew was why she allowed him in her establishment and continued to serve him. It was one of those things that Hermione longed to figure out but refused to ask because that would be opening the door to things they never talked about. Some night when they came here she would get close to enough drunk courage to ask but would always chicken out knowing if he asked her a question it would only be fair to answer.

"That…." Neville began tilting his head to the side in order to get a better look, "That explains the extra classes."

The witch only nodded. She had gone to McGonagall the day after she ran into Draco in the hall. She had spent the whole night in the room of requirements having a horrible melt down and right before she had fallen asleep from exhaustion she decided she needed to do more. So with that decision she had explained to the older woman that she wished to take on more classes although her schedule was already filled. McGonagall said she would owl the ministry and after two days of waiting she received the reply that she was once again allowed a time turner. Although almost identical to the one she had in her third year this one had several rune markings etched into the gold. Of course the brianac part of Hermione had her deciphering them to learn they symbolized the words 'travel', 'time', 'space', and 'chances'. She had to admitted she liked this turner better, the symbols gave it a sense of specialty and she wondered why they didn't mark all turners in that way.

"You're insane Granger." Draco said referring to her classes but she only shrugged because before she could open her mouth to say anything someone had bumped, rather viciously, into the back of Draco's chair causing him to lurch forward and shake the table they had claimed under an alcove.

Hermione gasped as the wooden table moved and in her horror she dropped the necklace. Her mouth opened in shock as the petite turner shattered upon impact, her eyes turning to see who had bumped into them. Unsurprisingly she saw two tall men glaring at their group, their hateful stares sent mainly towards the only dark marked member. "What the hell!" She shouted outraged, her mind worrying over how she was going to explain this to McGonagall and the Ministry.

"Oh, we are _so_ sorry." The taller of the two and closest to the table snipped with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Like bloody hell you are." Neville jumped in, "You did that on purpose!"

"Listen mate this has nothing to do with you." The other male spoke gruffly his eyes fixated on Draco who looked like he expected this sort of thing. His shoulders were squared and his head held high but Hermione could see the depression lurking behind the façade he was giving off. This wasn't the first time they encountered problems due to Draco's presence.

_***flashback***_

_**Hermione was trying to quiet the two drunken men she was walking with but she knew it was a pointless endeavor, she herself couldn't even keep her mouth closed for the walk even though she was quite sure she was being much quieter. Glancing over her shoulder she frowned at the sight of a group of people walking behind them, their eyes trained on them. Feeling suspicious of the group, something that happened often since the war, she carefully slipped her wand out of her pocket and held in tightly in her hand. She desperately wanted to tell the guys that something felt off about the people but she knew if she did they would stop their boisterous laughter and turn to look, signaling the group that they were onto them. Instead she attempted to continue to play her part of the good girl trying to keep peace when she saw a jet of light from the corner of her eye. Her reflexes were slower than normal but she still managed to erect a shield that ricochet the spell.**_

"_**What the fuck?" Neville bellowed shocked, his hand reaching for his wand at the same time as Draco and spinning, the group now closer to them. "Who the hell are you guys?"**_

"_**Doesn't matter who we are, what matters is that piece of filth walking around like he has the right to." A woman spoke up, her lips thin in anger, her wand jutting towards Draco.**_

"_**I don't think it is your call who walks around and who doesn't." Hermione snapped becoming defensive over the blonde. Her words caused them to look her way and they looked surprised.**_

"_**Hermione Granger?" The leader asked, "What are you doing paling around with death eater scum?"**_

"_**I'd watch your mouth if I was you." She hissed, "And what I do, who I spend time with, is none of your damn business. If I was you I would turn around and go back to where ever you came from."**_

"_**Are you threatening us?" A male questioned from the group causing Hermione to chuckle.**_

"_**Nah mate Granger here doesn't threaten, she promises." Draco locked eyes with Hermione and somehow she knew they were both thinking of their third year when she used Draco's face as a target.**_

"_**Shut your mouth you disgusting murderer!"**_

_**The title seemed to tip the blonde and without a word he shot out a stunner. Instantly flashes of light lit up the road they had been walking as they all fired. Hermione couldn't help but think how sloppy they were and wondered if they even bothered to fight in the Final Battle or if they ran and hid only to put on the brave front now that Voldemort was dead. It wasn't long before Auror's arrived and had to diffuse the situation.**_

_***end flashback***_

"If it has to do with him." Hermione jerked her head to Draco and resisted the urge to cough. Her throat was tickling like she had inhaled an immense amount of dust. Clearing her throat she continued, "Then it has to do with us."

The tickling feeling was getting worse and Hermione couldn't stop herself from coughing now. Her stomach clenched as she bent over at the waist and began hacking. Her back was tense and aching from the coughs that were racking her body. She heard the two men say something in panicked voices but their words didn't register. Instead she looked up through watery eyes to see Neville and Draco both choking just like she was. _What did they do?_ Hermione mentally questioned as she assumed they must have been with some sort of hex or spell, but which one she didn't know. She gasped deeply trying to catch her breath but she barely took an inhale when she started coughing once more. She could feel her face turning red as she fought to catch her breath, her vision was starting to darken as she blindly reached for her drink only to feel her legs give out. Gripping the table tightly with one hand and her stomach with the other she noticed the sand from her now broken time turner was spinning in a cyclone on their table top. Hermione attempted to cry out but as she inhaled to do so her world went dark.

* * *

_Severus Snape- October 28__th__ 1998 10:45pm_

With a loud gasp the sleeping man shot up from his bed, his head pounding, his hands shaking. He felt ill and without hesitation he kicked off the sheets he had tangled himself in and rushed to his connected bathroom. Dropping to his knees he leaned over his toilet, his hands sweaty, and heaved up the dinner he had consumed hours earlier. He continued to heave several more times before placing his head on the cool porcelain and catching his breath. His head was throbbing, as though someone had taken a baseball bat to it without letting up. He groaned and moved from his knees to his butt and leaned against the counter that housed his sink.

Severus Snape was never one to sleep well at night, it had been years since he had a decent night sleep and that didn't include times he was unconscious. Usually he was awoken by the horrendous deeds he commited to keep his face as a death eater. Other times he was haunted by Dumbledore begging him on top of the astronomy tower, then there were times Lily would come to him blaming him for not doing more, for being the man she knew he would become. No matter what the cause it wasn't uncommon for him to awaken suddenly from sleep, this time though it was different. This time it was three very familiar faces that awoke him, three faces he never dreamed of, three faces that shouldn't haunt him.

Quickly he pulled himself off the cold ground, summoned his robes, brushed his teeth and pulled on his shoes. Without stopping to think of what it might seem like Severus tore out of his rooms heading first for the Slytherin Dungeons. He entered the common room with no problem and proceeded to check each and every room for signs of his god son but when there was none, and only curious students, he made his way north in the castle. It wasn't a regular occasion to see Severus Snape inside the Gryffindor common room and to say the children weren't frightened about how he demanded to know where Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom were would be a lie. When his search once again came up futile he headed straight to the Headmistresses office, time be damned.

* * *

_Severus Snape- October 28__th__ 1977 10:30pm_

The Slytherin Prefect was rounding the corner of the magnificent castle with a slightly rush in his step. He was eager to get back to his common room and crawl into his bed but he knew it was vital that he finished his rounds. He might not have received the Head Boy position but he still took his Prefect duties seriously. At the thought of the title that should have been his he growled into the empty hallway. James bloody Potter had once again bested him and no matter how he looked at it Severus couldn't understand how. There was no way James was holding a higher grade then him after all Lily and Severus were tied for first in every class and there was no way it was because he performed his prefect duties years prior exceptionally. In fact it surprised not only Severus but a majority of the school that James Potter didn't get his Prefect title stripped for his over abuse of the title. No, Severus didn't know how or why Potter was the Head Boy all he knew was that it should have been his.

Shaking his head at his train of thought he hurried down the halls and paused when he heard the strangest sound. Slowly pulling out his wand he listened as well as he could. It sounded like a bad connection on a muggle telephone to be completely honest. He cocked his head to the side trying to figure what could make that noise. Sure the ghosts of Hogwarts Castle often spent the nights prowling the hall attempting to frighten the younger students who had crept out of bed hoping for a thrill but Severus had long passed that stage of younger student status. He was in his seventh and final year of Hogwarts and knew quite well what ghost sounded like what, even Peeves, who loved to throw his voice and make different sounds to annoy or frighten was someone he knew. This noise however was something he didn't. Feeling as though he should talk to a teacher about this he took a step forward only to feel something extremely heavy fall on him before he passed out.

Pain. There was pain. That was the first thing that registered to the young adult as he fought to regain consciousness. It took a moment before what happened before his black out to come rushing back. The noise…there was that unknown, weird buzzing noise before he felt a heavy weight falling on him. He cursed outloud at his lack of awareness. It had been that blasted Peeves! It wasn't the first time the Poltergist dropped something on a student causing injury. Severus used to mock those hurt by the annoying spirit for getting caught off guard and here he was flat on his face due to the same pesky problem. Thankfully it was after hours and no one had seen the incident, it was something he could merely keep to himself. Rolling onto his back he pushed himself up and felt his mouth drop at the sight. Three unconscious bodies were sprawled on the cobblestone floor around him. Reaching for the wand that had fallen from his grasp he scrambled to his feet, despite the pain, and moved over to the group of strangers.

And strangers they were. Severus, although not popular among the students, knew the whole of the student body. Every Slytherin did; it was just a security measure for them in case they needed to find out information. These people though he had never seen, although he had to admit the blonde looked strikingly similar to that of Lucius, his dorm mate and friend. His eyes moved onto the next form, another male, taller than the first with a bit more weight on him but not overly so. Once again the face was unknown to him. Finally he landed on the only female. She had brown hair and was petite. As he came to the conclusion that they looked around his age the girl's eyes opened only to stare straight into his own. Before he could move he felt a wand pointing into his stomach harshly.

"Who…" She bit back a groan of pain as she sat up, her eyes were glossed and the smell of alcohol came from her breath, "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Severus asked appalled at her nerve. "Who the hell are you and how did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts?" The girl muttered looking thoroughly confused, "But…what?"

"Lower your wand before you get hurt." He growled making her realize he had his wand pointed at her as well. She glared at him.

"That's rich…really? Who are you? I don't recognize you…" she trailed off, "You look familiar though…" She was quiet for a few seconds before a look of horror passed over her face and she quickly back tracked, looking around her. Seeing the two unconscious boys seemed to have made her forget Severus's presence. "Oh my god!" She quickly crawled over to the brown haired one first and with a flick of her wand woke him before doing the same to the other one. "Neville, Mal-Draco!"

"Mi…what in the wor" The boy Neville started but she quickly shushed him.

"Don't say a single word." She bit out before looking to the one she called Draco who was staring at Severus is horror. She quickly turned to look at him. "We need to see Dumbledore."

If their knowledge of the Headmaster wasn't enough to confuse him the way Draco paled and started shaking did.

* * *

_Snape Household- 2018_

"Mummy!" Hermione turned to see her youngest child, Jensen Fredrick, walking into the room. The three year old was holding his favorite toy, a plush dragon that Charlie Weasley had bought for him. He looked between his older siblings and his parents before rushing over and climbing into her lap. "I really hungry."

"It's I'm really hungry Jensen." Severus corrected causing the boy to stick his tongue at his father before giggling. "Put that tongue back in before I take it." He joked causing the boy to shriek and bury his head into his mother's chest.

"Mummy, I need cookies."

"You don't _need_ anything darling, you are three years old…plus cookies will ruin your appitete for dinner."

"But I REALLY hungry!" He emphasized while patting his belly causing Hermione to chuckle.

"Here love, you continue the story, I will get this little monster something to snack on." Severus stood up as he spoke and swooped down to pick up their youngest who laughed as he threw him over his shoulders caveman style, "I will be back!"

"NO SWEETS SEVERUS!" Hermione yelled towards her husband as he walked from the room. She heard his semi-agreement knowing he would give the boy the cookies he asked for anyway, he had an extreme soft spot for his kids and was a large pushover when it came to them.

"Come on mum, what happened next?" McKenzie demanded.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ah! I have been working my butt off trying to get this chapter done today and I am SOOO excited that I did it! I really wanted to get this up because even though tomorrow is my husband's day off we have to work on our garage. We need to clean it, reorganize it, and throw out the crud we aren't taking with us on our move so we can start packing the house and putting the packed boxes in the garage. *sigh* That doesn't mean I'm not going to try and write tomorrow…I'm so addicted to writing this! Lol**_

_Severussnape1984; Your review made me smile, is that bad? I just mean that I am glad you are enjoying it! I love when I can evoke emotions in my readers! I think all writers enjoy doing that. I hope you like this chapter!_

_Playwright82; I like to think Draco would have been different after the war as well. It was quite obvious that he didn't enjoy the path he took but that doesn't mean he is a saint either. I can see him still being an ass and jerk but not being vile and ruthless. As for feelings…we shall see- I'm not even sure the specifics of this story, just the general overview!_

_Blenda73; Thank you!_

_**As you guys caught onto during this chapter the times are important. It will be going from different point of views and different time frames so please pay attention. I know I have been stressing this in like every chapter but now you can see why, it can be very confusing. Again, if you have any questions just ASK! **_

_**On a side note when I first started this story I knew Hermione would be going back in time (I'm sure Chapter One made that obvious) however I didn't plan on anyone going back with her. Then again I didn't plan for her to develop friendships with Draco and Neville. I started writing Chapter Six and as I was writing I decided that 'Hell, I don't want to take her away from Neville and Draco- I want to develop their friendships more…fuck it, they are going back with her'. So that is how I came to this decision. Hope you guys like it!**_

_**You know the drill; read, enjoy, and review! Thanks for all your support!**_

_**Maria**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

_Hermione Granger- October 29th 1977_

She sat with her hands folded in her lap; her head bowed seemingly staring at her nail beds when she was actually watching the people in the hall around her. She could feel Neville's comforting presences on her left and Draco's dominating presences on her right. Hermione couldn't forget the last time she had stepped foot into the Ministry of Magic, a little of a year ago, when they went in search for that rotten Umbridge and the horocrux she didn't know she was in possession of. The grotesque fountain that had been constructed during the year of Voldemort's reign had been demolished almost directly after Voldemort fell. When word spread about the victory several ministry workers had destroyed the stone carving as others began rounding up the men under Voldemort's payroll that had been the instigators behind the Ministry changes.

Shortly after she had been humiliated by the man she had fought to save, the man she had worried about, the man she thought would start to show her some sort of respect after he woke up the Ministry had hosted a grand celebration in the ball room of the Ministry. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Severus had been the guests of honor where they had been award Merlin First Class. Harry had attended the event with a fake smile and Ginny on his arm. Ron had been star struck at being the guest of honor and didn't think twice about going. Severus had downright rude according to Percy, who had been there when Kingsley told the double agent the news. According to Percy he had told Kingsley to shove the award where the sun didn't shine. Hermione, surprising all of them, refused to go and no one had been able to change her mind. When trials came and Hermione's testimony was needed she would be questioned at the Three Broomsticks. Even though she didn't refuse to enter the Ministry to cause trouble the Wizengamot was not happy about conducting a Private interview in an establishment they had to pay to shut down for several hours and often accused her of doing that on purpose. Hermione never had trouble putting it straight out for them that the reason she didn't go to the Ministry is because she didn't trust them. And now, a year later she was back in that corrupted building.

Well, it was a year later but technically it was twenty one years earlier. That little fact was the reason why she was in said government building in the first place. Hermione, Neville, and Draco had been brought to the infirmary after speaking with Dumbledore to be given a Sobriety Potion, a Hangover Cure, Pepper Up Potion and were checked over head to toe from their journey. The three travelers had been blocked and warded from the rest of the infirmary and spent the night. They had been awoken at eight in the morning, each of them being handed clothing, and were informed they were being brought to the Ministry.

"Blondie." The guard standing by the court room door barked after cocking his head to glance at his wand. Hermione picked her head up and looked at Draco who seemed surprised to be addressed.

"Uh…yea?" Draco questioned looking confused.

"You first."

"First?"

"Yes. First. So get your pale butt off that bench and walk through those doors before I make you." He growled, his tiny eyes (tiny compared to the remainder of his facial features, that is) narrowed in annoyance. Hermione felt her breath hitch as Draco cautiously stand. Quickly she reached out and encircled Draco's arm with her small fingers, halting him with a shake of her head.

"What do you think you are doing? Move it boy!" The muscular man grunted.

"No." Hermione snapped, glaring at him from behind the loose hair that had fallen free from her sloppy French braid. "None of us are going anywhere without the other."

"Fraid that ain't going to fly sweetheart; one person of interest at one time, Ministry rules."

"Blast the bloody Ministry and your rules, you aren't separating us."' She snapped standing up her hand already inches from her wand ready to jump if need be. The guard didn't even spare her ready to go hand with more than an amused glance causing her anger to boil over and her hand grip the wand. She had already thrown a tripping jinx to the man who had only just begun to move in correspondence with her retrieving her wand. The bald guard threw ropes at her but she blocked them with ease as Draco sent a stinging hex at his hand, before he could retaliate there was a clearing of a throat and the group of people turned to look. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and three Wizengamot members had exited the room that had been previously guarded by the brute of a wizard they had just been throwing hexes at seconds earlier.

"That is enough Julius, you may leave us be; thank you for your help this morning." A dark haired man in his, what Hermione assumed to be, mid-forties spoke to the guard who with one seething glare at the three friends nodded to his superior before storming down the hallway.

"Now Miss. Granger was drawing your wand really necessary?" Albus Dumbledore asked cocking his head to stare at her curiously. Hermione, although she spent nearly two hours in his office the night before, was still gobsmacked to have the leader of the Order of Pheonix standing in front of her like he had never fallen from the astronomy tower. _That's because he hasn't yet you dolt!_ She mentally chided herself before opening her mouth to answer him.

"I am sorry sir but I will not be separated from my mates."

"And I am sorry Miss but that is not your decision to make, our rules state each person of interest are to be spoken with alone in front of the Wizengamot." The dark haired man attempted to speak softly as to calm her but she just scoffed.

"I know exactly what the Ministry rules are Mister…?"

"Ravensdale." He extended his hand to which Hermione only just looked at it with doubt. The only Minister of Magic she would readily shack hands with any more was Kingsley and that's because she knew his intentions were good. Even though the tall black man had good intentions Hermione still had refused to place trust in the government building- this time ear would no different except that she didn't trust the man before her either. "James Ravensdale."

"Yes, I know who you are Mister Ravensdale. You became Minister of Magic after Eldritch Diggory, who only came into the position after Minister Leach passed from health problems in sixty-eight, took his own life in seventy-two (*). Much like Diggory you were not elected due to the unexpected demise of the previous Minister." Hermione was finally stowing away her wand, "I don't care about your rules and regulations Mister Ravensdale, what I care about is staying with Draco and Neville and making sure your pathetic government structure doesn't attempt to twist any part of this situation to your liking and preference. There is also my personal preference for everyone that will be included in this meeting to swear a wand oath to the stipulations my friends and I will put in place."

"Stipulations?" A women dressed in the deep purple robes of the magical jury scoffed, her colored eyelids housing rolling eyes as she looked down her nose at the unknown people as though they were mentally challenged for speaking to the Minister of Magic in such a way. "You do realize how lucky you are that you are not locked up in a holding cell for time traveling?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione snapped her head turning to the woman and looking her up and down before giving her a smirk that Draco was proud of, "Senior Undersecretary of the Minister of Magic, Helen Abbey, am I correct?"

The woman only scowled causing Draco to laugh, "Ah I remember you! You didn't last very long in your position of power; I believe sleeping with the Minister of Magic didn't blow over well with his wife, or the people of Wizarding England." Draco laughed causing Hermione to chuckle and the Minister and his Undersecretary to gape at each other. McGonagall looked appalled and Dumbledore looked amused.

"How dare you?" Abbey started with anger in her voice, "That accusation is completely asinine!" She hissed although her reddened cheeks screamed otherwise.

"Enough!" Ravensdale demanded before taking a deep breath and running his hand through his balding hair, "Mister Malfoy do I need to tell you how dangerous it can be to reveal the future in the past in risk of changing the timeline?"

Draco snorted and crossed his arms, "You must not know much about time travel then, it's impossible to change things that already happened, fate won't let it. No matter what we reveal, no matter what we do in attempt to change the future it will play out the same way we remember because the universe is designed to play out as such."

Seemingly thoroughly put in place Ravensdale took a deep breath, "Will you three please just enter the blasted court room?"

* * *

_Severus Snape October 29, 1998_

"This needs to be fixed and fast!" Severus barked slamming his clenched fists on the table top of the Headmistress desk. Minerva barely jumped but glared at the distressed man.

"I don't like this any better than you Severus but as of right now, from the new memories I am receiving, there is no known way to send Miss. Granger or Misters Longbottom and Malfoy back to this time."

"Oh that's bloody brilliant, what the hell does that mean for those three? How did they even get there?"

Minerva groaned as she rubbed her temples. Severus understood she was feeling pressure from new memories being inserted into the history she once knew, he had felt it when he had awoken from his slumber the night before, when he remembered being held at wand point by a feisty looking brunette who oozed power. It actually sickened Severus to know his first thought of the bookworm Granger was slightly respect. Pulling himself from the memories he had never had before now he focused on his colleague. "From what I am receiving…" She sighed heavily and dropped from her standing position to her chair, "There was a scuffle at the Three Broomstick last night…" Minerva shook her head and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them. "Severus you need to come up with something to help with the pain of the new memories. As long as the three students are in the past we all will continue to receive new memories of them as they happen, this will affect our everyday lives too much to just ignore; I know you can't make a potion to stop the memories but perhaps something to ease their process, to just make them merge straight into the ones we had before without the pounding that makes me wish to bang my head repeatedly against the wall."

"Why am I not as affected as you are?" Severus questioned.

"Because you haven't been spent enough time with them as of yet. The memories are being created as they attend through their day and right now they are in the Ministry of Magic with myself, Albus, Ravensdale, Abbey, and Galen."

"They are in with the ex officio? Whatever for?"

"Severus they are time travelers, they went to Dumbledore, as you remember, but he had no choice but to have them meet with the Wizengamot. It was only with Dumbledore's persuasion of how dangerous the situation could be did James Ravensdale decide to use just the ex officio."

"So, how to get them back?" Severus asked feeling for the older witch slightly as she rubbed her head. At the moment no new memories involving his three students were entering his mind but he knew that at the moment Granger, Longbottom, and Draco were in the presences of a younger McGonagall.

"I don't know Severus. We can only hope to find a way whiles my past self and Albus attempt a solution as well…. Perhaps you can run to the Three Broomsticks and ask around?" Severus hesitated and Minerva sighed, "Severus I am asking you, not ordering you. I know the last thing you wish to do is spend more of your time on something you'd prefer not to but I cannot do this alone."

Minerva was right of course, he did not want to waste his free time looking for a way to help the three buffoons, yes his godson was one too for getting caught up in this problem, but he knew Minerva was correct about needing his help. There wasn't many opportunities for the Headmistress of the school to leave the grounds or have spare time or else her responsibilities would fall upon his head. He growled annoyed and ran his hands over his face.

"Severus you owe Miss. Granger." Minerva spoke tiredly and he snapped his eyes to her with his lips thinned in a sneer.

"I owe her nothing because I asked nothing of that stupid girl."

"First we both know Hermione Granger is far from stupid Severus and far from a girl much like Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Longbottom are far from boys. The three of them have seen enough, been through enough, and matured enough to not be children any longer- regardless of age. And regardless of whether you asked her or not she saved your life; something a typical human being would regard as a debt needing to be paid."

"Well then I supposed it is a good thing that I am not a _typical_ human being than, correct Minerva?" He barked but before she attempted to explain herself he held up his hand and cut her off, "I will let you know once I come up with a potion, I supposed we should contact anyone they would encounter on a regular basis so they too can receive the potion."

"We will as they interact more with others until then Severus-"

"Yes, keep this a secret."

"Thank you."

* * *

_Ministry of Magic October 29, 1977_

"And you swear to not ask questions pertaining to events from the future, our alliegence or involvement in the war, or personal questions besides the list already provided?"

Hermione watched as the three members of the ex officio agreed, although not happily, to what Dumbledore said. Grinning the wizard waved his wand causing ropes to leave his wand and twist around the time travelers hands and their interrogators as the spell was completed. It took nearly two hours of arguing, reasoning, and coming up with the questions before the spell was even casted so everyone was getting impatient. Taking a seat between her two friends Hermione looked evenly up to the three highest Wizengamot members and waited for them to begin.

"Miss, can you please state your full name?" Ravensdale asked, his gaze landing on Hermione. She wanted to roll her eyes at the dramatics he was trying to take but instead answered him.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Your birthdate?"

"September 19, 1979."

"Your linage?"

"Muggleborn."

"What date do you remember yesterday being?"

"October 28, 1998."

"Your age?"

"Twenty."

"How is that possible? If you were born in seventy nine and you left the future in the fall of ninety-eight you should be only nineteen."

"In my third year at Hogwarts I was given a time turner to attend more classes than my schedule allowed. The use of the turner throughout the year aged me another year ahead of my classmates."

"The reason for your use of the time turner this time around?" Hermione wasn't sure how he knew she had been the owner of the turner that had sent them back in time but she figured Dumbledore might have mentioned that upon informing the Minister about the travelers.

"I was once again taking extra classes."

"Young blonde man, state your name." Abbey spoke up without a break between my answer and her question. Obviously the three of them were used to splitting questions and where someone would take over.

"Draco Abraxus Malfoy." Draco answered with his arms crossed. It was quite obvious that he was not happy at being questioned and Hermione wondered if he it reminded him of his trial.

"Your birthday?"

"June fifth, nineteen eighty."

"Your relationship with Miss. Granger?"

"I consider her my friend."

"And how does Miss. Granger consider you?"

"I'm not sure."

"And what do you mean by that, why would you not be sure?"

"We weren't always friends."

"And why n-n-n-n-n-" The woman growled in frustration at the stuttering that was being caused by their previous spell.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Draco reprimanded with a raised brow enjoying that he wasn't forced to answer any and all questions they asked, "That Undersecretary Abbey is of no concern to the matter at hand."

"What happened yesterday evening in nineteen-ninety-eight?"

"Granger, Longbottom and I were in the Three Broomsticks having a few drinks to wind down-" He was cut off by Abbey who looked furious.

"Drinking on a school night, how did you manage to leave school grounds?"

"Yes drinking on a school night and by signing out with our Headmistress."

The fact that Draco said Headmistress over Headmaster was not lost on the five adults. The ex officio looked at each other first before glancing over to Dumbledore and McGonagall. The transfiguration Professor looked confusedly at Dumbledore who was still smiling away as though the mention of him no longer carrying the position didn't bother him. Abbey went to open her mouth to more than likely question Draco what happened to Dumbledore as Headmaster but knew he would once again not have to answer.

"Why are seventh years allowed to leave on school nights for drinking?"

"We aren't seventh years, we are eighth years."

"Eighth years?"

"Due to certain circumstances the previous year, what would have been our seventh year, majority of students were away."

"Away?" The third ex officio, Robert Galen, asked with his eyes on Neville switching the questioning to him.

"Either on the run, in hiding, or held captive."

"Are you insinuating there was a war?" Galen spoke appalled.

"We insinuate nothing, we are saying there was."

"Between who?"

Neville remained quiet and the man just nodded. Hermione knew that they could technically tell the members for there would be nothing they could do to change it but Hermione didn't want to get people worked up over the inevitable. Galen just ran his hand over his face and took a deep breath. The three Wizengamot members were not used to being restricted and it showed rather easily.

"So you were eighth year students, that meant different liberties?"

"Yes sir, seeing as we are adults but in a school we no longer were meant to be attending out Headmistress worked it out where we were allowed to have the freedom of adulthood with some remaining restrictions as students."

"Did the ability to get drunk on a regular basis impaire your learning abilities?"

"You know Mister Galen that that is another question I am not forced to answer but I can tell that you are worried about the integrity of Hogwarts. If grades slipped due to our own choices during free time we would have our right to leave stripped from us and if we were to allowed our free time to cause problems with our school lives again we would be suspended." Neville explained. Hermione could see on his face that he did it no to appease the counsel but for his own reasons and Hermione had a feeling he was defending their Headmistress McGonagall.

Hermione couldn't help but tune the rest of the questioning out. She couldn't seem to wrap her head around the fact that they had traveled so far into the past. Everything felt like a fuzzy dream that she was still hoping to wake up from. While she wasn't thrilled about the fact of returning back to the time where she suffered the most she knew that being in the past was the last place she wanted to be as well. This would just cause more stress on her and make it even harder to ignore the memories that fought to consume her every day.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed Neville explaining how he had went for the necklace in hopes to stop the turning sand but couldn't remember much after reaching out his arm. She barely blinked as they stood to leave in order to discuss what they learned and make a decision. When they returned though Hermione came crashing down to reality and moved her hand inconspicuously towards her wand in case they needed to make a quick escape.

"We have come to the conclusion that you three are indeed time travelers from the future."

"How did you get there Einstein?" Draco snapped causing them to glare at him, Hermione to stifle laughter and Neville's shoulders to shake in amusement.

"We have also come to the conclusion that said travel through time was unplanned and not a conscious decision on your parts." Before Hermione could make a comment Minister Ravensdale kept speaking. "As such though, we are unsure of a way to send you back to your original timeline at the moment since the methods of your travel have yet to be created. In this special case we will be leaving you in the care of Hogwarts and its Headmaster Dumbledore. You to abide by all the rule and regulations set for **all** students and you will take classes as a seventh year. Under **no** circumstances are you to tell anyone who you truly are or from whence you come from. Miss. Granger as you are from muggle decent you may keep the use of your birth name as well as that of your looks. Mr. Longbottom seeing as your father will be your peer we will be switching your last name to Linley until we can send you back to your time. Your features are a perfect mixture of your mother Alice and your father Frank so you should be able to blend in easily. As for you Mister Malfoy." Ravensdale's voice turned harder than we he had been speaking to the other two and Hermione wondered if he knew something about the family of blondes that he didn't particularly like. She wouldn't be surprised either if that was the case. "You are a spitting image of your father as well as grandfather. The Malfoy name is too much of a pureblood name to try and pass you off as an extended member of the family. We will have to change your name as well as some of your physical attributes. Your name will be switched to Draco Mancini and we will require you to cast a glamour charm that will make you look how I am about to make you every time you spend with anyone besides your two companions, do you understand?"

Hermione now more than ever wished she knew the Slytherin better than she did. His face was stoic but his eyes were raging with conflicted emotions. He looked like he wanted to argue, wanted to fight about changing what he looked like but at the same time there was something Hermione couldn't quite place. It looked like he actually looked a little relieved? She shot him a questioning look but he just ignored her, after all wasn't that stepping over the boundary of their friendship? Draco just nodded quickly causing Ravensdale to let out a small breath as though he expected a fight. With a flick of his wand towards Draco the once platinum blonde hair turned darker into a dirty blonde, its usual slicked backed manner was released for his hair to fall into his now cobalt blue eyes while his skin took on a slightly tanner shade. All in all he still looked like the Draco Malfoy she had known her whole life but at the same time nothing like a Malfoy with the simplest changes. She secretly admitted though that she wished he could keep his steel grey-blue eyes but knew that was just as much as a giveaway as his hair and complexion.

"Now that that is settled…" Ravensdale spoke as he collected the copies of questions they were allowed to ask. "Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will take you back to the castle from him. In the meantime I will be speaking with the Department of Mysteries Unspeakables about finding you a way home. I will be in contact with you Albus as soon as possible." Ravensdale said finally tearing his gaze away from the three now seventh year students and to their Headmaster. After his agreement Dumbledore signaled for them to follow him and the three did as he said wondering just how this little 'trip' was going to play out.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I feel like I have a lot to apologize for in this Author's Note. First I have to apologize for how long it has been since I have been able to post. I think it has been a little over a week since my last chapter and I haven't meant for that to happen. Every time I got onto my laptop I would get like a sentence or two out before needing to get up and do something. Like right now? I am typing a few letters every few minutes because I am attempting to feed my two month old a bottle and cook my older son his blueberry waffles that I started before the younger one woke up but I am adamant about getting this damn author's note finished so I can post the chapter.**_

_**Secondly, I want to apologize for the chapter itself. I know it is FAR from the most entertaining chapter have written as of yet but it is a filler chapter and needed. I wanted to show you how I was doing my travel fic. There are tons of time travel fanfictions and they are all done differently. Also I liked the idea of alerting the Ministry to their travel; I don't see that often in fics. **_

_Blenda73- Thank you! _

_Playwright82- Oh I know! I have tried planning out a whole story once but I didn't stick to it. I absolutely hated that everything had already been connected and planned so I trashed the story. I like the creative freedom not knowing what happens allow me. I keep a word document for all the characters I create and a word document for major timeline events and ideas. That way I don't have to look through twenty something chapters for a persons name! I will write the description, their position (for example like Minister Ravensdale), age, and what chapter I brought them into. I will also add if they will have a big part, or if I want them to a say a specific line I will write it down and the scenario I could see the scene in and then drop it into the story in another chapter. I was honestly thinking about sending her back to a little bit later but honestly I picked his final year for a specific reason that will be revealed later on down the end. Once the whole situation does a wraparound I will let you know which situation it was that led me to have her go back to his seventh year. _

_LoveinTheBattlefield: Thank you very much, I hope you continue to enjoy!_

_Guest: Thank you for the review, I hope you keep enjoying it!_

_Lovelylips21: Oh I definitely plan on keep updating, when I can't get the chance to write I am thinking of what I want to do next, who says what, etc. Hope you enjoy!_

_**I hope to start writing the next chapter when I come back upstairs but let's see…The little one is sleeping now (It has never taken me so long to write an Author's Note lol)so it might be possible! You all know the drill- Read, Enjoy (the best you can), and Review!**_

_**Maria**_


End file.
